littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Magma Gorge
Magma Gorge is the final set of "The Seal" Adventure Mode. Most levels still have one set of enemies. The ones that have two tend to have support units. Reputation levels are ? for Normal/Elite, and 15 for boss. Level 1 Contains one set of enemies. The Succubus has six shamans (basic attack boost) and has starting equipment. Level 2 Contains two set of enemies. The top row contains a Stone Golem and a Succubus in full Pharaoh. The middle row contains Mummified dogs, while the third row has powered Mummies, Jungle Trolls and an Archangel. Level 3 Contains one set of enemies. The mummies have 20k hp. Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 - Elite Level 8 - Elite Scored in battle attempts. Level 9 - Elite Contains a Swamp Dragon with lines of Mummies on the side, along with a Stone Giant and Dark Templar. Level 10 - Boss The boss of this set is called "Colossus". The boss has immense amounts of hitpoints, having 297540 hitpoints in total. It has a Reputation level of 15, and all tech apart from Unit Health, Magic Attack, Attack Speed and Unit Resistance is level 5, while Unit Resistance is level 3. Units: *Mummy (level 6) - 3276 HP, 129.6 Normal Attack *Mummified Dog (level 6) - 3276 HP, 152.5 Normal Attack *Night Rider - 3123 HP, 359.1 Normal Attack, 40.0 Heavy Armor *Shaman - 2572/2170 (castle/fort) HP, 32.60% Attack Speed Boost Colossus's hits will always deal critical damage, and has two spells. The first spell is where a burst of magma pops up on the ground, dealing up to 2400 damage, capable of killing any unit except heros with enough hitpoints and Troll Cyborgs. The second ability is a spirit based spell, but summons level six mages instead of level one. Colossus's attacks are put in one line, having hit targets like the Behemoth, although the attack is similar to the blast/flare spells, and as such, his damage is spell based. The attack will not harm your castle wall. One Shot Forms With the release of the Hero Pets and more evolved units, Colossus can be one shotted. You will need the following to be able to one-shot the boss: *Sacred Rune: HP and Spell Resistance is a must (to reduce damage his attacks and magma spell) *At least level 15 pets (for healing, although 19 provides a stronger lightning attack and slightly better heal) *Spell cooldown reducing gear *Level 4/5 gems. Any forms involving a Behemoth should get offensive gems (since his gear already provides high health, medal gives more health, and alliance tech gives even more health). The other hero should get as much life gems as possible since they have less health and may die faster. *Level 6 Holy Light, Footmen's and Troll's Spirit. The Holy Light is for healing while the Spirits will attempt to reduce the chances of his magma spell from hitting your Heros. **Level 1 spirits can be used since they prevent accidental collateral damage. All forms use the same standard unit setup. This does require a bit of effort and luck, since Colossus' magma spell can potentially hit the same unit up to four times in a row, which will guarantee instant death. However, it is extremely rare for the spell to target the same hero three times in a row, though it is uncommon for them to be hit twice from the spell. As such, your heroes should have enough health to tank two magma spells, along with some excess health. Succubus formations should have her placed in the middle, and the Behemoth/Berserker on the bottom lane. Sky Archers should cover the top two lanes, barring the second lane from the top so Colossus does not immediately target the top lanes as soon as the battle commences. Dual melee is arguably the easiest due to the increased health of your heroes, though it is possible to complete the stage with a succubus and melee hero. Succubus and Berserker formations are slightly harder, while Succubus and Behemoth formations are perhaps the hardest due to the inability to heal both heroes with Healing Light. Rewards All *Magic Spar *Alliance Coin *Iron Ingot *Brass Ingot *Gold Ingot *Mithril Ingot *Copper Chest *Silver Chest *Gold Chest *Lighting Strike fragment *Voodoo Strike fragment Succubus *Headdress of Flames Fragment *Armor of Flames Fragment *Wristbands of Flames Fragment *Flaming Star Fragment *Wings of Flame Fragment *Underlord Rainment Fragment *Basilisk Fragment *Mithras Ring Fragment *Mithras Wings Fragment *Serpentine Crown Fragment Berserker *Mask of Shadows Fragment *Shadow Armor Fragment *Shadow Claws Fragment *Shadow Blades Fragment *Shadow Shoulders Fragment *Mithras Armor Fragment *Soulsucker Fragment *Pharaoh Gauntlets Fragment *Pharaoh Shoulders Fragment *Pharaoh Crown Fragment Behemoth *Helm of Bashing Fragment *Armor of Bashing Fragment *Wristbands of Bashing Fragment *Hammer of Bashing Fragment *Spaulders of Bashing Fragment *Gold Sash Fragment *Mithras Scepter Fragment *Gold Gauntlets Fragment *Gold Shoulders Fragment *Nemes Headdress Fragment